Save Me Now
by AnneStewart
Summary: Uma jovem marcada pela violência. Um jovem médico com problemas em seu casamento. O destino irá uni-los, mas Bella será capaz de enfrentar seu trauma e correr atrás da felicidade, deixando o passado sombrio para trás?


**Save me Now**

.

**Gênero**: Drama\Dor\Romance

**Shipper:** Bella&Edward

**Classificação:** Rated M

Todos humanos

.

"_**Here I am**_

Estou aqui  
_**In a place that I have never been**_

Aqui em um lugar que nunca estive antes  
_**Out of love**_

Completamente sem amor  
_**And afraid that you won't let me in**_

E com medo que você não me deixe entrar  
_**You came to me**_

Você veio para mim  
_**And I started to feel**_

E aí comecei a perceber  
_**That my senses had left me to die**_

Que meus sentidos tinham me deixado morrer  
_**Where is my strength**_

Onde estão minhas forças  
_**When I need it the most**_

Quando mais preciso delas  
_**Tell me what have you done**_

Então, me diga o que você fez  
_**With my mind**_

Com a minha mente  
_**Save me now**_

Salve-me agora  
_**From the depth of my infatuation**_

Da profundidade de minha paixão  
_**I could drown**_

Eu poderia me afundar  
_**In the sea of love and isolation**_

No mar de amor e isolamento  
_**I'll take you down if you just**_

Te levarei comigo se você simplesmente  
_**Save me now**_

Me salvar agora."

_Andru Donalds – Save me Now_

.

**SINOPSE**

.

Bella Swan se tornou mais uma vitima de estupro e sua vida se vê devastada não só por essa violência, mas também que desse crime foi gerado uma criança. Não querendo fazer um aborto, Bella coloca a criança para a adoção. É quando o jovem médico Edward Cullen entra em sua vida.

.

**PREFÁCIO**

Eu sou Isabella Swan, tenho 17 anos e vivo uma vida normal... Ou pelo menos eu vivia.

Eu era como qualquer adolescente. Eu adorava sair com as amigas, ir ao cinema, amava livros, música. Mas algo que eu nunca pensei que fosse acontecer comigo muda minha vida para sempre.

Eu entrei para a estatística de estupros de Chicago. Um maníaco rondava pela cidade a procura de novas vítimas, e eu fui mais uma que caiu nas mãos do bandido mais procurado do país. Graças a mim ele foi preso, mas as marcas ficaram para sempre em meu corpo, minha mente. E o pior de tudo: eu engravidei.

Mas eu não seria capaz, nunca, de abortar. Essa criança não tinha culpa dos erros dos adultos, e ela merecia uma vida feliz. Mas eu não seria capaz de criá-la, eu me lembraria para sempre daquele dia se ficasse com ela. Então eu comecei a procurar casais que gostariam de adotá-la.

Então eu conheci a Dra. Tanya Denali. Ela é especializada em vítimas de estupro, além de obstetra. Ela e seu marido, o Dr. Edward Cullen, se ofereceram para adotar a criança, pois a Dra. Denali não conseguia ter filhos.

Até aí tudo bem, eu achava que minha vida finalmente iria entrar nos eixos, mas as coisas começaram a acontecer...

* * *

**N/A:**_ Quem contava com essa minha astúcia? Aparecer do nada com uma fic nova!_

_Pois sim, aqui estou eu, com mais uma historia para vocês, e essa é de quebrar o coração, então preparem os lencinhos!_

_Eu sei que mal tenho tempo para as minhas outras historias, mas eu faço o que posso para atualiza-las o mais rapido que posso, e eu não resisti e resolvi começar esta também, que começou com um sonho que eu tive ontem à noite! _Oo_ Acreditem se quiser, tive um momento Stephenie Meyer e estou me achando! HAHA!_

_Bom, todos sabemos que estupro e aborto são temas muito_** polêmicos_, _**_e já vou dizendo que essa história é unicamente para entreter a vocês. Não estou aqui expressando minhas opiniões a respeito, e o meu único objetivo aqui é mostrar que todos nós podemos recomeçar nossas vidas depois de sofrer a uma dessas atrocidades. Eu graças a Deus nunca sofri esse tipo de violência e espero nunca sofrer, e espero que vocês entendam a minha mensagem através dessa história, que será bem fofa e muito romântica! Quero todo mundo chorando! HAHA!_

_Bem, eu já tenho um capitulo escrito e estou finalizando o segundo, se a minha historia for bem recebida por vocês eu dou continuidade. E em breve as minhas demais fic's serão atualizadas também, ok?_

_See ya!_


End file.
